A Christmas Miracle
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Yugi and Heba are preparing for Christmas. Yami, Atemu, and the other Darks return in time for Christmas. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX character as well. yaoi YugixYami, AtemuxHeba
1. Christmastime

No, I'm not giving up on my other stories. This will be a short Christmas story that I thought of. Might be a max of 5-6 chapters.

I'll be using some of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters in this fic.

Pairings:

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

SerenityxMokuba(Siblingshipping)

TeaxTristan(Supportshipping)

JadenxSyrus(don't know the shipping)

ZanexAlexis(don't know the shipping)

Summary: It's Christmastime, and Yugi and Heba are spending the holiday at Duel Academy with some of the students they are fond of. Thier friends are coming as well. The gods of Egypt, deciding they deserve it, have sent Yami, Atemu, Marik, and Bakura back to the present day to live with their Lights. It's a surprise for them, but the Darks are getting a surprise, too. They're all fathers! It's going to be a Christmas to remember for this group.

Warnings: yaoi, implied mpreg

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1- Christmastime

It was getting close to Christmas, and most of the students who attended the Duel Academy had gone home to their families.

There was a small group that hadn't gone back home because they either had no one to go home to or they didn't have a family that cared.

"What now?" Alexis Rhodes asked, looking bored.

"Well, a boring Christmas. That's what." Chazz Princeton replied.

"Come on, guys. There's no reason to be blue." Jaden Mutou said.

"Sure there isn't. None of us have families to go to. They're either none existent in our lives, or they don't want us around. We have no where to go." Axel Brodie said.

Syrus Truesdale looked at them all. "Come on, guys. Just because we don't' have families to go to doesn't mean that we can't have Christmas." Syrus said.

"What do you propose, little brother?" Zane Truesdale, Syrus's older brother, asked.

"Well, hwy don't we have our own Christmas celebration. I mean, we are all here, so we could have a party." Syrus said.

"Hey! That's not a bad idea!" Atticus Rhodes, Alexis's older brother, said rather enthusiastically.

"I'm all for that." Bastion Misawa added.

"Why not? Just because we don't have families doesn't mean we can't celebrate Christmas." Jesse Anderson agreed.

"Glad to hear it." a voice said.

All of the teenagers turned to see two people in the room.

"Hey, Dad. Uncle Heba." Jaden said.

Yugi and Heba Mutou walked into the room.

"We are going to have a Christmas celebration." Yugi said.

"When though? I mean, it's two week before Christmas and we're on an island." Alexis said.

"Simple. We'll take the boat to the mainland, and we'll get all the Christmas decorations we want. We'll liven up the dorm we all live in. I've talked to Seto, and he's agreed to let us do this. In fact, Seto is going to come here next week with Joey, Mokuba, Ryou, Malik, Tristan, and Tea." Yugi said.

"Really?" Syrus asked.

"Really. Grandpa's even going to come." Yugi said.

"All right!" came a chorus of children's voices.

All eyes turned to see two boys and two girls standing there.

One boy had crimson eyes and star-shaped tri-color hair with lightening bolt streaks. He had innocent features, though. One girl had amethyst eyes and straight, long tri-color hair with slightly blonde bangs. She had sharp features. Both had pale skin.

The other boy had amethyst eyes with star-shaped tri-color hair with no lightening bolt steaks. His features were sharp. The other girl had crimson eyes with straight, long tri-color hair with blonde bangs going all the way down her hair. She had soft features. Both were tanned.

"Yes. We'll have a great big Christmas celebration right here." Yugi said.

"What about your family, though?" Zane asked.

"Didn't you hear us? They're all coming here." Heba said.

"So, get ready. We'll be heading to the mainland for Christmas shopping soon." Yugi said.

"All right!" all the teenagers said before they ran off.

"Are we going, too, Papa?" the pale girl asked.

"Of course we are, Miranda." Yugi said.

"All right! New toys!" the tanned boy said.

"No, Garrett. You'll have to wait for Santa to come for you to get the new toys." Heba said.

The boy groaned in disappointment.

"Should we go and get ready, Papa?" the tanned girl asked, looking at Heba.

"Yes, you should, Arlene. We'll be leaving soon." Heba said.

"Okay!" the pale boy said.

"And no distracting the others, Jordon." Yugi said.

"Okay, Papa." the boy said.

The three kids ran off.

"Come on. We'd better make sure they get ready." Heba said.

"Right behind you." Yugi said, knowing what a trip the boys could be.

It had been ten years since the Ceremonial duels between Yugi and Yami as well as Atemu and Heba took place. Yugi and Heba defeated the two ancient spirits and sent them on to the afterlife along with Marik and Bakura.

Yugi and Heba had been lovers with their respective Darks, and it had been a great blow to them when they were forced to leave them. An even greater blow came when Yugi and Heba both ended up pregnant. Both had twins, a boy and girl. Yugi and Heba were glad because it meant that a part of their lovers would always be with them, but they were sad because their children would never know their fathers. However, they made sure to tell the kids all about them.

Despite not being happy that his grandsons had become teenage fathers, Solomon was very supportive of both of his grandsons during their rough time. He helped them with the kids, and he did all he could for them.

The rest of their friends had been helpful as well as they dealt with this.

Tristan and Tea had gotten together, and they were now married.

Joey and Seto had even gotten together, and they were also happy.

Mokuba and Serenity were now dating.

Ryou and Malik had also been lovers with their Darks, so they had also suffered when they were separated. Both had ended up pregnant as well. Ryou had had a girl he named Angela who looked like Bakura and acted like Ryou. Malik had had a son named Marcel who looked like Malik, but acted like Marik.

The four Lights had been very supportive of each other in every way possible.

Yugi had ended up teaching at the Duel Academy that Seto had built for teenagers to go to and learn all aspects of Duel Monsters from trained teachers. He was one of the most well-known and loved teachers.

Heba also has a job on the island, although he didn't teach. Heba was head of security, and he loved his job.

When Yugi was twenty, he had met a seven-year-old Jaden Yuki. Yugi had been drawn to the boy and had ended up adopting Jaden.

Jaden, who had no family, had been thrilled that he had been adopted by Yugi. He considered Yugi his father and called him dad. He loved Miranda and Jordon like they were his actual brother and sister, and Arlene and Garrett were like his cousins.

Since Yugi and Heba both worked at the academy, their kids were allowed to live there as well in the dorms.

When Jaden was old enough, he enrolled in the school.

During his time in teaching, Yugi had become the instructor for Syrus, Zane, Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, Axel, Jesse, and Atticus as well as Jaden. Yugi had grown rather fond of this particular group of kids. None of them had families that cared, had families at all, or had been abandoned by them. They had all adopted Yugi as their father, and they all called him some form of dad. Yugi saw these kids as his own and treated them as such.

A big joke was that Yugi had a whole slew of kids.

Despite the pain that they had went through, Yugi and Heba had moved on and were very happy. The only thing that they hadn't done, like Ryou and Malik, was find new lovers. They could not find it in their hearts to try and replace their former lovers, and they would never try.

"So, what are you wishing for Christmas?" Heba asked.

"The same thing I wish every year." Yugi answered.

"That Yami, Atemu, Marik, and Bakura would come back." Heba said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "Maybe it'll happen." Heba said.

"Maybe one day." Yugi agreed as they went off to find their group.

* * *

Ra, Hathor, Isis, Anubis, Ma'at, and Osiris all watched the group at the academy.

"Hmm. So, this Christmas they celebrate is here once again." Ra said.

"Yes, they are all excited about it." Isis said.

"Yugi and Heba are great to have a Christmas celebration for them all like that." Hathor said.

"Well, they're virtually Yugi's children, so they would want them to be happy." Osiris said.

"Every year, Yugi and Heba ask the same thing. For ten years, they have not given up hope that one year, their wishes would be answered, and the Darks would return." Ra said.

"What are you saying?" Ma'at asked.

Ra turned to them. "Such people as the four Lights rarely exist, especially ones whose hearts are like Yugi's. Not even Heba's heart is as pure as Yugi's is." Ra said.

"We all know that." Anubis said.

"We are certain that there is a point to all this, so what is it?" Hathor asked.

Ra sighed. "Very well. You must always want to know right away." Ra said. He turned back to the viewing pool and watched the group as they went into the city to buy everything. "I have watched over them for ten years, and I have come to a single conclusion." Ra said. He looked back at his fellow gods and goddesses and said, "I think that this year, their wish should be answered."

There were gasps.

"Reviving them just for the season would only bring more heartbreak." Osiris pointed out.

"I was thinking of a more permanent solution." Ra said.

"Restore all four to life?" Isis asked.

"Yes. Yami and Atemu both earned it after all they went through. They deserve it, and Bakura and Marik did redeem themselves, and their Lights need them as well. I believe that they deserve this chance, but only if we all agree to it." Ra said.

"I vote yes. After all these years, they deserve this chance." Isis aid.

"I say yes as well. Children need their parents, and these children need them." Hathor said.

"I say yes as well. They need it." Osiris said.

"I say yes as well for all the stated reasons." Ma'at agreed.

All eyes turned to Anubis.

"I don't know." Anubis said.

"I know this is treading deep into your territory, Anubis. What do you say? Yes or no?" Ra asked.

Anubis looked at the group in the pool as he made his decision.

* * *

Heba and Yugi were in a store looking for Christmas decorations.

"How about this?" Heba asked, showing Yugi a Christmas wreath.

"Perfect. We can put it in the lounge." Yugi said.

"I take it that that's where our big Christmas is going to be." Heba remarked.

"Unless you know where it will be better suited." Yugi replied.

"Well, the only room bigger than the lounge is the dining hall, and that's too big for our group. It'll be fine for having it in the lounge." Yugi said.

"I agree." Heba said.

Miranda and Jordon then ran up.

"Papa, look at these." Miranda said as the two showed Yugi Christmas bears that were being sold. Both bears were white and were wearing blue winter clothes. They also had the year on the bottom of the right foot. Miranda held the girl bear while Jordon held the boy bear.

"What are these?" Yugi asked.

"They're Christmas bears." Miranda said.

"They'll look great around the tree, Papa." Jordon added.

Yugi smiled. "Al right. We can get them." Yugi said.

"Yay!" both exclaimed.

Yugi laughed.

A moment later, Arlene and Garrett ran up.

"Hey, Papa. Look what we found." Arlene said, showing Heba the Christmas lights that were shaped like different Duel Monsters.

"That's a great find." Heba said.

"You know, they'll look great on the tree." Yugi said.

"When are we going to get the tree, Uncle Yugi?" Garrett asked, looking at his uncle.

"That's the last thing that we'll do, Garrett." Yugi replied.

"Okay." Garrett replied.

"Aren't you kids suppose to be with one of the older kids?" Yugi asked.

The kids then looked down.

"You ran off again." Yugi stated matter-of-factly/

"Sorry. We got so excited about these things that we just ran off." Miranda said.

"Come on. Let's go find them so they don't have a panic attack when they realize that you're missing." Yugi said.

The group went and found that Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, and Zane were worried when they couldn't find the four nine-year-olds.

"Oh, thank goodness! We were so worried!" Alexis said, a hand over her heart.

"Sorry we ran off." Jordon said.

"We're just glad that you're okay." Jaden said.

"You know that you're not supposed to run off at all. Don't ever do that again." Heba said.

"We won't." Garrett said.

It wasn't long before Axel, Jesse, Chazz, Atticus, and Bastion joined them.

All of the kids had garland, lights, ornaments, and other Christmas things to set up around the dorm.

"I think we're getting just about everything." Heba said.

"Yeah, but there's still a lot that we have to get." Yugi said.

"Well, it's still a few weeks until Christmas, so we have time to get everything." Alexis said.

"Besides, we still have to get presents for everyone, and we can't do that if we're all together." Jesse added.

"Yippee." Chazz said sarcastically.

The group knew to ignore Chazz.

"All right. Let's see what else we can find." Yugi said.

Everyone piled everything that they already had into the buggy that Yugi had before they ran off again.

Miranda, Jordon, Arlene, and Garrett had stayed with Yugi and Heba this time around.

"What else do we need?" Garrett asked.

"Hmm. Good question. I suppose we can just look around to see what else there is that we need to decorate with." Yugi said.

The four continued to look around.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik were all in the afterlife with their friends and family. Unfortunately, they weren't as happy as they thought they would be. All of them missed their Lights dearly.

"I really hate this place." Bakura muttered.

"Oh, yeah. The afterlife is a great place. Everyone is happy and pain free." Marik said, twirling a finger in a circle in the air. He groaned. "I'd take the pains of life just to see Malik again." Marik remarked.

All four were at the courtyard of the palace at the fountain.

Atemu had his hand in the water and was twirling it around. "We all know what you mean, Marik. I'm not sure how long has actually passes since we left them, but I would love to be able to see Heba again." Atemu said.

"We all would love to see our lights again, but we're not going to be able to. I mean, the only way that we are going to see them again is when they die." Yami said.

"Not a real pleasant thought." Atemu said.

Bakura was laying on his back, looking up into the sky. "Well, the chances of us actually being able to see our Lights again are slim. It would take a miracle for that to happen." Bakura said.

"Yami! Atemu!" a female voice suddenly shouted.

The next thing Atemu knew, Mana, their friend from ancient Egypt pounced on him.

"Ah!" Atemu exclaimed as the two went tumbling into the water with a splash that got Yami wet as well.

"Hey!" Yami exclaimed, wiping the water from his face.

Atemu and Mana were sitting in the water, soaking wet.

"Mana, why did you do that?" Atemu asked rather calmly.

Mana smiled at him. "I'm really sorry, Atemu. I didn't mean to do this." Mana said.

"Mana!" a strong, masculine voice suddenly bellowed.

Mana cringed at the voice, knowing exactly who it was. She turned and saw Mahado, her teacher and master, standing there.

Mahado was tall and masculine. He had brown hair, although it was covered by his headdress. He also had green eyes. At the moment, he looked rather angry.

"man! What are you doing?!" Mahado demanded.

"Well, I, um, was coming to get them." Mana said.

"You didn't have to knock Prince Atemu into the water, Mana!" Mahado scolded.

"Mahado, for the last time, just call me Atemu. I'm not the prince anymore." Atemu said.

"Old habits die hard." Mahado said.

Yami and Marik helped Atemu and Mana out of the fountain.

"What was it that you wanted?" Bakura asked.

Mahado and Bakura had had a rough time getting used to each other when they arrived in the afterlife. The two had a bad history, and there was a lot of bad blood between them, but they had been able to put the past behind them, and they were on relatively good terms.

"The Pharaoh wants you all to come to the throne room." Mahado answered.

"Hmm. I wonder what Father wants." Yami said.

Mana smiled a smile that clearly said she knew exactly what was going on.

"Come on. You two already know what is going on, so why not go ahead and tell us?" Atemu asked.

"Because we were told not to. You'll have to come with us to find out what it is that we know." Mahado answered before he turned to head back to the throne room.

"One of the things that I can't stand about him is how mysterious he can be. Why can't he just come out and tell us what is going on? What could possibly be so important that he can't tell us what is going on?" Bakura asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on, Bakura. All we're doing here is wallowing in self-pity. We might as well go and see what Father wants." Yami said.

"He's right. Besides, Father will just have us dragged back kicking and screaming." Atemu added as Mana used her magic to dry them both off.

"Come on! Let's go!" Mana said as she jumped up and ran off toward the throne room.

"That girl has way too much energy. She needs to use all of it up at one time so that she doesn't tire others out." Bakura said.

"Bakura, it's not that big a deal. Now, come on. We need to get going before Father sends a search party after us." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Let's get the torture over with." Marik said.

Yami and Atemu shook their heads as they headed toward the throne room with Bakura and Marik trailing behind them.

Yami and Atemu had been skeptical of Bakura and Marik hanging around them all the time after they got to afterlife, but the four had settled their differences and got along great. Since they all missed their Lights so dearly, they had some comfort from knowing that they all knew the pain, although it didn't help that much.

Once in the throne room the four found Aknankanon and Amara, Yami and Atemu's parents, smiling at them along with the priests Mahado, Shada, Karim, Isis, Seto, and Aknaudin. Mana also had a wide smile on her face.

"Okay. What is going on?" Yami asked.

"Well, we have a bit of a surprise for you." Amara said.

"We gathered that much from Mahado and Mana. They didn't tell us what the surprise was, but they said it was something you needed to tell us." Atemu said.

"Yes. There is something that you need to know, although I think that there is someone who will be able to explain this better than we can." Aknankanon said.

"Who's that?" Bakura asked.

"That would be me." a voice said from behind.

Atemu, Yami, Bakura, and Marik turned around and were shocked to find that Ra was before them.

"Well, it has been a long time since the last time I was able to see you all. I came for a very specific reason that involves all of you." Ra said.

"Us? What about us?" Bakura asked.

Ra chuckled. "You four are going to fulfill the wishes of four very special people on Earth." Ra told the four.

"Meaning?" Marik asked.

"It is approaching Christmas, which I believe you four understand from your time with your Lights." Ra said.

"Yes. We understand the general concept of Christmas." Atemu said.

"Well, I spoke to Isis, Hathor, Osiris, Ma'at, and Anubis, and we have decided to answer the Christmas wish that Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik have made every Christmas since you all came to the afterlife." Ra said.

At the names of their Lights, all four perked up instantly.

"I see I have your attention." Ra said.

"What about them? What's going on?" Atemu asked.

"Since you all came here, they have made a wish at Christmas that you four would be able to return to them one day. Well, we have chosen to grant that wish." Ra said.

"What?!" Yami, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik all exclaimed at the same time, unable to believe that they would be returning to their Lights.

"Indeed. We believe that you all have the right to be happy, so we will be returning you to the human world." Ra said.

"For how long?" Yami asked, not sure if he could handle saying good-bye to his Light again.

"You won't be forced to leave them. You are being given the chance to live out your lives with them." Ra answered.

The four Darks couldn't have been happier to hear anything else.

"I can't believe it! We are going to be able to see them again!" Bakura said.

Ra chuckled. "I thought that you would agree with this. It will be a few days before we can return you, but when we do, you will arrive in Egypt. You should search out Ishizu Ishtar. She will help you." Ra said.

Atemu frowned. "The only problem is that we can travel without ID. How are we going to get to Japan?" Atemu asked.

Ra smiled. "I think you know exactly who to turn to for help with that." Ra said.

All four knew exactly who ran was referring to.

"Now, I will return to you when it is time." Ra said before vanishing.

"All right! This is great!" Marik shouted.

There was a chuckle behind them.

All four turned to look at the others in the room.

"We are happy for you. We won't like being able to say good-bye, but we know you'll be happy with them." Aknankanon said.

"We know that it's what you wanted." Amara added.

"I never thought we'd get this chance." Yami said.

"Perhaps we should how they are all doing." Isis suggested.

Everyone agreed.

They headed to room that held a pool, which allowed them to see into the human world.

The first image they saw was of Yugi and Heba with the four kids.

Yami and Atemu's jaws dropped.

"No-" Yami started.

"-way." Atemu finished.

"Hmm. It would seem that there were some things that you did not know." Mahado said.

Bakura burst out laughing. "I wonder who had the four kids." Bakura said.

Yami and Atemu both gulped at the notion.

There was a chuckle behind them.

Everyone turned to see Hathor in the room.

"You need not worry about that. Two of the kids belong to one, and the other two belong to the other." Hathor assured them.

Yami and Atemu both breathed a sigh of relief.

Hathor laughed. "I believe that you would die the moment Heba saw you if he had had four kids, Atemu." Hathor said.

"Why do you say that?" Atemu asked.

"Because he cursed your name enough when he was in labor with two. It's a miracle you weren't killed by it." Hathor said.

Atemu laughed. "That sounds like Heba." Atemu said.

"Yugi was a bit more docile." Hathor said.

"Seems like Yugi." Yami remarked.

Marik snickered. "Looks like you two are going back to family." Marik said.

Hathor smiled. "They're not the only ones." Hathor said.

Bakura and Marik both gulped.

The next image was of Ryou with Angela. The two were out shopping.

"Ryou and I have a daughter?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, you do." Hathor said.

The next image showed Malik with Marcel.

"Huh. So, we had a son." Marik said.

"Yes. You are all going back to families." Hathor said.

"Fine by me." Bakura said.

"Me, too." Marik added.

No one doubted that the two were happy to go back to Ryou and Malik along with the kids.

Yami, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik were all looking forward to when they would be able to go back and see their Lights again as well as meet their children.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yami, Atemu, Marik, and Bakura return. Yugi, Heba, and the others decorate for Christmas.

R&R.


	2. Return

Here's the next chapter.

I meant to put the ages of everyone in the first chapter, but I forgot to, so here's the ages for everyone:

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik- 27

Joey, Tristan, Tea- 28

Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, Seto- 29(not including five thousand year imprisonment)

Ishizu- 32

Odion- 34

Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Chazz- 15

Bastion, Jesse- 16

Axel, Atticus, Zane- 17

Miranda, Jordon, Garrett, Arlene, Angela, Marcel- 10

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Return

After they had gotten everything at the stores they needed, Yugi and Heba took the group of kids to a tree lot so that they could get a Christmas tree.

"Wow! There's so many." Miranda said, her eyes shining.

"Yeah. How are we going to choose which to get?" Jordon asked.

"We'll find one." Yugi assured his daughter.

The teenagers ran off so that they could all look at the different Christmas trees.

It wasn't long before all the teenagers found a tree that they agreed on.

"It's it great?" Jaden asked when they showed the tree to Yugi and Heba.

It was an eight-foot tree, and it had a great body to it.

"You know, I think that you found a great tree for us." Yugi agreed.

"So, this is the one that we're going to be getting?" Arlene asked.

"Yes, we are." Yugi replied.

"All right!" the group shouted.

Yugi and Heba laughed.

The two then went to pay for the Christmas tree.

"When we get back to the dorm, we'll start decorating for Christmas." Yugi said.

"That's great." Axel said.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Syrus said.

Yugi and Heba both smiled, glad that they were all excited about it.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik were all pacing the courtyard.

"I wish that we could go already." Bakura growled.

"Might as well learn patience, Bakura. It's going to take some time before we're able to see them again." Atemu said.

Marik looked at him sharply. "Why's that?" Marik demanded.

"Well, first of all, we'll be in Egypt when we arrive, so we have to get to Japan. Second, we have to find a way to convince Seto to help us attain all the documentation that we need to live in this world. Third, it might take a little bit for all that to be done." Yami said.

"He's right about that." Atemu said.

Bakura growled. "Great! Not only do we not get to see them directly, we can't even see them for a while until we got all those things we need in that place!" Bakura said.

"Well, we won't be able to fly to Japan otherwise." Yami said.

"Maybe the priest's reincarnation can speed things along somehow." Marik said.

"Regardless, we know that we'll see them again, and that's what matters." Yami said.

"We're as impatient to see our Lights and our kids as you are we just can't help how things are at the moment.' Atemu said.

Mana came running up. "Guys! Come on!" Mana said.

"Mana, what's wrong?" Atemu asked.

"Ra's back!" Mana said.

The four didn't need to hear anything else. They took off toward the throne room with Mana, wanting to return.

In the throne room, Ra and Anubis were there.

"Ah! There you are." Ra said.

"Are we leaving now?" Bakura asked.

"Bakura!" Atemu hissed.

"Calm down. We understand why he is so anxious. You are all as anxious as he is." Ra said.

"We are here to return you to the mortal plain." Anubis sad.

"We just wanted to warn you that you will have access to your Shadow magic, but you are not permitted to use it unless it is in the defensive of your Light and your children." Ra said.

"We understand." Yami said.

"Good. We will be watching you. Make sure that you take care of them." Anubis said.

"We will." all four said.

"Very well then." Ra said.

Yami and Atemu took the time to say goodbye to their family and friends before they left.

"You take care of yourselves. You'd better take care of those kids, too." Amara said.

"We will, Mom." Atemu said.

"Good. I'll beat you senseless when you get back if you don't." Amara said.

"We know, Mom." Yami and Atemu said at the same time.

"We'll see you again some day, boys. Just make sure to take care of your families." Aknankanon said.

"We promise to, Dad." Yami said.

Once all the goodbyes were said, they turned to the two gods.

"All right, then. If you're all done, let's get going." Ra said.

A bright flash of light filled the room, and when it faded, Yami, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik were gone.

* * *

When the four Darks became conscious again, they found themselves in the tomb where the Ceremonial Duel had taken place.

"This place is dump." Bakura muttered.

"Come on, Bakura. It doesn't matter. We need to get out of here and find Ishizu." Yam said.

"Yeah. The sooner we find her, the sooner we are able to find our Lights." Marik added.

"Let's get moving then." Atemu said.

The four started to search for a way to get out of the place and find a way to Ishizu.

* * *

Back at Duel Academy, the group had set out decorating the dorm.

There were wreaths placed on windows, and there was decorative garlands strung around the railing on the staircase.

Light-up, plastic figures of snowmen, Santa Claus, and reindeer were set up all over the place.

"This place is getting the Christmas feel to it." Yugi said as he looked around the foyer, where they had decorated.

"Yeah, and this is just the foyer. We haven't even decorated the lounge yet." Heba said.

"Speaking of which, let's go and see how that's coming." Yugi said.

The two walked up the stairs to where the lounge was.

"What do you think?" Jesse asked. He and Atticus had put the lights of Duel Monsters around the window.

"That looks great." Yugi said.

"How's this?" Alexis asked.

Yugi and Heba looked to see that Alexis and Zane had set up different little villages on the bookshelf.

"That's excellent." Heba said.

"Yeah. Good job, you two." Yugi added. He looked around and said, "Do you have any idea where the kids are?"

"Last account I had, they were with Jaden and Syrus." Alexis said.

"Doing what?" Yugi asked.

"Not sure, exactly." Alexis admitted.

"Come on. We'd better find out what they're up to." Yugi said.

Heba nodded, and the two walked out of the room. They found Jaden and Syrus, along with the four kids carrying the ornaments.

"We were just taking these to the lounge since that's where the tree's going." Jaden explained.

"What about the others?" Yugi asked.

"Axel, Bastion, and Chazz were getting the tree to bring it up." Syrus answered.

"Heba, go direct those three on getting it up here. I'll make sure the spot's clear for them to put the tree." Yugi said.

"On it." Heba said. He left and went to where the three boys were bringing the tree in.

Yugi headed into the lounge.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" Atticus asked.

"Axel, Bastion, and Chazz are bringing the tree up, so I'm making sure noting is going to be in the way for when they get here." Yugi answered.

One corner had been designated fro the tree, and to Yugi's relief, there was nothing to get in the way of the tree.

Jaden, Syrus, Miranda, Arlene, Garrett, and Jordon all walked into the room.

"What should we do with this stuff, Dad?" Jaden asked.

"Set it over there until we're ready for them." Yugi replied, pointing to the opposite side of the room.

The six walked over and set everything down.

"This way, boys." Heba said.

A moment later, Axel, Chazz, and Bastion walked into the room with the tree.

"Come this way." Yugi said.

Zane walked over and helped the three get the tree into the tree stand.

"Good work, guys." Yugi said as he made sure that the tree was secure in the tree stand.

"So, when are we decorating the tree?" Arlene asked.

"It's a family tradition that we never decorate the tree until at night. So, we'll wait until after dinner. We'll decorate the tree then." Heba said.

"We have a lot of other things that we need to do to decorate." Alexis said.

"Yeah. Let's get this place ready." Chazz agreed.

The group continued decorating the dorm.

* * *

Atemu, Yami, Marik, and Bakura had finally managed to get themselves out from the destroyed tomb and found themselves in the middle of nowhere.

"Now what?" Bakura asked.

"We start trying to fond Ishizu." Yami said.

"That'll take a while." Marik said.

"We'd better start walking." Atemu said.

The group did just that and started walking.

After an hour of walking, the group heard the sound of a vehicle.

"Is that-" Bakura started.

"Yes! Someone is out here." Yami said.

"In the middle of no where?" Atemu asked.

"Who cares? Someone is here. Let's celebrate." Marik said.

The group kept waling and saw a vehicle.

What surprised them was who was driving the vehicle.

"ODION!" all four exclaimed.

The named man's eyes widened as he slammed on brakes. "Pharaoh Atemu! Prince Yami! You're back?" Odion asked.

"No. We're figments of your imagination." Bakura said snidely. "OF COURSE WE'RE BACK!" Bakura snapped.

"Bakura, enough! Now isn't the time." Yami said.

"Yes, Odion. We're back. It's a bit of story. Do you know where Ishizu is?" Atemu asked.

"Of course I do. I still live with her." Odion said.

"We need to talk to her. Can you take us to her?" Atemu asked.

"Certainly." Odion said.

Atemu climbed into the front beside Odion, and Yami, Bakura, and Marik all piled into the back before he turned the car around and drove off.

"What are you doing out here, Odion?" Yami asked.

"Ishizu likes to check on this place every now and then to make sure that everything is all right. I was coming out her to check on it, and I'm glad I did." Odion said.

"No kidding." Yami said.

"Although I don't know how Ishizu is going to feel when she sees them." Odion said, glancing back at Bakura and Marik in the rearview mirror.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with me!" Marik retorted.

"Other than the fact that you took over her younger brother's body and tried to destroy the world." Odion retorted.

"All right. I don't deny what these two did, but they have changed. Besides, they're forbidden from using their Shadow magic except in the defense of their Lights." Atemu said.

"That'll make Ishizu feel a little better." Odion said. 'I just wonder hoe Marik will react when he sees Malik and Marcel. Malik came here for a little while before we head out to Duel Academy.' Odion thought.

* * *

Ten-year-old Marcel was having a ball running around the house and playing with the toys that Ishizu and Odion had gotten him for Christmas.

"You had to give them to him now, didn't you, Sister?" Malik asked, glaring at his older sister.

Ishizu smiled at him. "Come now. Marcel is my only nephew, and I want him to have all the things that we didn't have. Besides, it's more special when he opens gifts with just family." Ishizu said.

"You have something against Yugi and the others?" Malik asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ishizu laughed. "Of course not. I just think that we needed a Christmas celebration of our family." Ishizu said.

"I know, Sister. I'm glad we do this, but it'll be nice spending Christmas with our friends, too. Let's face it. Going through the exact same thing really brought me, Ryou, Yugi, and Heba pretty close together." Malik said.

"Yes. I know." Ishizu said.

There was maniacal laughing, and the two looked to see Marcel happily playing.

Ishizu sighed. "Did he have to be like his father?" Ishizu asked.

Malik laughed. "I rather like it." Malik said. He smiled sadly as he watched his son, being reminded his lover.

Ishizu reached out and placed a hand on Malik's shoulder. "I won't deny that I had many misgivings about Marik, but I am sorry. I wish that you didn't have to live with this pain." Ishizu said.

Malik smiled. "I know, Sister. I miss him all the time, but I'm glad that I have Marcel. It's like having a part of Marik with me all the time, and I'm glad that I have him. It makes it a little easier." Malik said.

"Yes. I know." Ishizu said.

"Ishizu! I'm back!" Odion called.

Marcel's eyes lit up. "Uncle Odion!" Marcel cried, running from the living room and into the foyer.

Odion smiled. "Hello, Marcel. Been giving your father a hard time?" Odion asked.

"Of course not." Marcel said, trying to look innocent.

"Don't listen to a word he says!" Malik called from the living room.

"Papa!" Marcel whined.

Odion chuckled as he ruffled his nephew's hair.

Atemu, Yami, Bakura, and Marik all starred in shock, but no one was in more shock than Marik.

Marik hadn't expected to see his son this soon nor hear his lover's voice.

"Who are they?" Marcel asked, looking at the four strangers behind his uncle. He was curious about the stranger that looked exactly like his father.

Odion chuckled. "Old friends." Odion said.

The group headed for the living room.

"Ishizu. Malik. I have a surprise for you." Odion said.

"Like what?" Ishizu asked as she looked up. She gasped in surprise when she saw who was with her adopted brother.

Hearing his sister gasp, Malik turned around to see what had gotten into her. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened to twice their normal size when he saw who was with his brother and son.

"Um, hi, Malik." Marik said.

That was all it took for Malik to faint on the spot.

"Malik!" Ishizu cried, barely managing to catch Malik so that he didn't slam into the floor.

The other ran over.

"What's wrong with Papa?" Marcel cried.

Odion picked up the scared boy. "Don't worry, Marcel. He's fine. You papa just a little shock. That's all. He'll be fine when he wakes up." Odion said.

"Are you sure?" Marcel asked.

"Positive." Odion said as he set Marcel down. After Marcel had walked off, he then added, "Although I think that we're going to be hearing Malik yelling when he wakes up."

"How are you all back?" Ishizu asked, still in shock at seeing them.

"Well, in short, the gods decided to allow us to come because they felt that we deserved the chance to live with our lives and help raise our kids." Atemu answered.

"Shouldn't we tell him who I am?" Marik asked, pointing to where Marcel had walked off to.

"No. Let Malik tell him. I think that it'll be easier for Marcel to believe it coming from Malik." Ishizu said.

Marik helped Ishizu get Malik onto the couch.

Ishizu glanced at them all. "I hope you do realize that everyone else is in Japan except for Ryou and Angela." Ishizu said.

"Where's Ryou?!" Bakura demanded. Growing slightly jealous, he added, "And who the hell is Angela?"

Odion laughed. "Isn't that cute. He's jealous of his own daughter." Odion said.

Bakura blinked, dumbfounded. "Daughter?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. Ryou went to England to visit some of his family. Angela is your ten-year-old daughter with him." Ishizu explained.

"Oh." Bakura said.

"Well, Ryou will be getting back to Japan before long to go with the others to Duel Academy." Odion said.

"Duel Academy? What's that?" Yami asked.

"Well, Seto Kaiba opened an academy on an island he owned. It's a school that serious duelists can go to in order to learn everything they can about dueling. Yugi's actually teaching there, and he's the best teacher there." Ishizu said.

"Why is Ryou going there?" Bakura asked.

"Well, there's group of students who don't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with, so Yugi and Heba are staying there to give them a Christmas, so we're all heading over there to join them in a few weeks." Odion said.

"That sounds like Yugi and Heba all right." Yami said.

Malik opened his eyes without anyone noticing and once again saw Marik. He blinked a few times to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

The he reacted.

"MARIK!" Malik exclaimed, jumping up from the couching and lunging at hid Dark, taking Marik by surprise.

The two fell into the floor.

"I can't believe you're back! How are you here?! What's going on?!" Malik asked rapidly.

"It's good to see you, Malik." Marik said with a laugh.

"Um, Malik." Ishizu said.

Malik looked back at his sister.

"Could you please get off the floor? I'm not sure that Marik likes that." Ishizu said.

Marik smirked. "I don't mind." Marik said.

"Please remember that there is a ten-year-old in this house. One that I'm sure would like to be introduced to his father." Ishizu said.

"You're right." Malik agreed. He looked back at Marik and said, "You're not going anywhere, are you?"

"Nope. We're here to stay." Marik said.

"Great." Malik said, relieved.

"I am so glad he won't be living here." Ishizu said.

"You don't live here?" Marik asked in surprise.

"No. I live out in Japan now. I just came back here so that we could have a small family Christmas. Pretty early for it, but we're used to it." Malik said.

"Later." Ishizu said motioning toward where Marcel had went.

"Marcel! Come here." Malik called.

Marcel came running into the room. "It wasn't my fault." Marcel said.

Malik raised an eyebrow. "What wasn't your fault?" Malik asked.

"Um, nothing." Marcel said.

"I'll check it out." Odion said before leaving the room.

"Marcel, come here. There's someone that I want you to meet." Malik said.

Marcel came over. "Who?" Marcel asked.

"Him." Malik said, pointing to Marik.

Marcel tilted his head. "Why?" Marcel asked.

"Well, remember how I told you about your father?" Malik asked.

"Yes. You told me that he couldn't be with us even though he wanted to." Marcel said.

"Well, things changed, and he can be with us now. Marcel, this is your father." Malik said, motioning to Marik.

"He is?" Marcel asked.

Malik nodded.

Marik was worried about how Marcel would react to him since the child never saw him before.

Marcel's eyes lit up as he launched himself at Marik. "Daddy!" Marcel exclaimed.

Once more, Marik was taken off guard, and he ended up falling down with Marcel hugging him.

"I'm so glad that I finally get to meet you! Papa said I might never get the chance to meet you! I'm glad I have!" Marcel said excitedly.

Marik was happy that his son was so accepting of who he was and not scared of him like he thought he would be.

"Ishizu, there is something we need from you." Atemu said while Marik was happy playing with his son.

Ishizu turned to him. "What?" Ishizu asked.

"We need to talk to Seto." Yami replied.

* * *

Yugi and Heba were watching as the teenagers and kids decorated the Christmas tree. The twins had put the lights and the garland on the tree, but they had left the rest to the others to put the ornaments on the tree.

"You know, I think that this is my favorite time of year." Heba said.

"I know it is." Yugi said. He looked over at his brother and said, "You've said that it's your favorite time of year since we were kids."

"I know, but I have different reasons now. It's so fun to watch how the kids get so into Christmas. I love watching them decorate the tree." Heba said.

"I know. Just seeing the joy and excitement on their faces is more than enough." Yugi agreed.

The teenagers and kids were having fun finding places to put the different ornaments.

"Hey! Who puts the star on top of the tree?" Miranda asked.

The group looked at Yugi and Heba.

"That's up to you guys." Yugi answered.

"I've got an idea." Zane said.

Zane picked up Miranda, Jaden picked up Jordon, Chazz picked up Garrett, Axel picked up Arlene, and the four teenagers let the four kids put the star on the top together.

"Great work, guys." Yugi said admiring the way the Christmas tree looked.

"Great going guys. The tree looks great." Yugi said.

Everyone smiled as they looked at the Christmas tree.

"You know, there is just one thing that will make this Christmas absolutely perfect." Heba said with a smile on his face.

"Yami and Atemu back." Yugi said.

Heba nodded.

Yugi looked at the tree and smiled. "You know, I could even handle Bakura and Marik being back for Ryou and Malik's sake." Yugi said.

"I think I could, too." Heba agreed.

The two had no idea that their wishes would come true.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The Darks ask Seto to help them with getting identies in the present world. Might have Bakura meeting back up with Ryou and meeting Angela.

R&R.


	3. Identities

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter.

I was hoping that I would get this done before Christmas, but it looks like I might not be able to get it done until after Christmas. I will get it done, though. I don't like to leave my stories unfinished.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Identities

Seto was working in his office, getting a few final things done before he left for his Christmas break.

Since getting together with Joey, Seto had lightened up a lot, and he had starting spending less time at the company and more time with Joey, Mokuba, and Serenity, especially since he found out that Joey was pregnant.

The door to his office opened and Joey walked in. "Hi, Seto." Joey said, walking around the desk.

Seto looked up and smiled. "Hello, Puppy." Seto said. He pulled Joey down into his lap and kissed Joey. He frowned and said, "Joey, when did you start wearing cologne?"

"I don't. You probably smell this." Joey said, holding up a bag.

"What's that?" Seto asked.

"Our lunch. I thought I'd come and we'd eat together." Joey said.

Seto smiled. "I love that idea, Puppy." Seto said, nuzzling his neck.

Joey laughed. "As much as I enjoy that, Seto, we really need to eat." Joey said, setting the bag on Seto's desk before he got up out of Seto's lap.

Seto sighed. "All right, Puppy." Seto said. He walked over to the mini-refrigerator that he had in his office and got out two drinks while Joey sat down across from Seto so that they could eat.

"What have you done today?" Seto asked.

"Serenity and I went out to do some last minute Christmas shopping." Joey said.

"I assume that she went to see Mokuba." Seto said.

"Well, they're going to a nearby restaurant to eat lunch." Joey said.

"Sounds like them." Seto said.

Seto's phone rang.

Seto sighed. "Always during lunch." Seto said. He picked up the phone and said, "Seto Kaiba."

"_Seto, this is Ishizu Ishtar._" Ishizu said.

"Oh. Why are you calling me, Ishizu?" Seto asked.

Joey frowned. 'I wonder why Ishizu is calling Seto.' Joey thought. He then remembered Malik and Marcel. 'I hope nothing happened to them.' Joey thought worriedly."_Actually, there was someone else here who wanted to speak with you._" Ishizu said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "What kind of joke is this, Ishizu? I'm a busy man, and I don' have time for jokes." Seto said.

"_Then you can blame me._" a deep baritone voice said.

Seto nearly fell out of his chair when he heard the voice of someone he recognized all too well, "Atemu!" Seto exclaimed.

Joey's eyes widened at the name. he jumped up and grabbed the phone from Seto, causing Seto's chair to tip, which made Seto fall into the floor.

"Atemu?! Is that really you?! How are you back?! What's going on?! Are you guys okay?!" Joey asked rapidly.

"_Uh, Joey. It is me, and nothing is wrong. Could you pt Seto back on? I need to talk to him._" Atemu said.

Seto jerked the phone way from Joey. "What?" Seto asked when he put the receiver back to his ear.

Joey glared at him, clearly not happy that he couldn't tale to Atemu.

"_Seto, I'm back, and so is Yami, Bakura, and Marik. We kind of need your help._" Atemu said.

"Why do you need my help?" Seto asked.

"_Well, the gods revived us, but the problem is that we don't have any kind of identification, passports, medical records, and everything like that._" Atemu said.

"And you were hoping that I could make up an identity for all four of you?" Seto asked.

"_Well, you're the only person we know that could pull something like that off. We can't get to Japan otherwise._" Atemu said.

Seto sighed. "All right, Atemu. I'll make up an identity for all four of you. It will take some time, but I think that I can manage it." Seto said.

"_How long do you think it will take?_" Atemu asked.

"I don't know the answer to that. I'll call Ishizu and let her know when they're ready. Considering what they are, I'll bring them out myself. Where are you staying?" Seto asked.

"_Ishizu is letting us stay with her until then. You can reach us here."_Atemu said.

"All right. I'll get back to you later." Seto said before he hung up.

"Atemu's back?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, and Yami, Bakura, and Marik are, too." Seto said, turning to look at Joey.

"What are you going to do?" Joey asked.

"What I told Atemu and make up identities for all of them. They need them to live in this era. I'll work on it now." Seto said.

"Will you have it before Christmas?" Joey asked.

"Should. Why?" Seto asked, looking at Joey.

Joey smiled. "Because I think that Heba, Yugi, and Ryou are going to get the shock of their lives." Joey said with a smile.

"Yes, they will." Seto agreed. He frowned and said, "I guess Malik's already seen Marik."

"Yeah, and I bet Marik's met Marcel." Joey said.

"Well, let's give Yugi, Heba, and Ryou the Christmas that they have all wanted. The Christmas they can spend with their lovers." Seto said as he sat down.

"Well, I'll get out of your way. You have a lot to do." Joey said.

"I know. Don't tell anyone, Joey." Seto said.

"I won't." Joey said. He kissed Seto and left the office.

Seto then got to work on creating identities for the four Darks.

* * *

Atemu hung up the phone before he went back into the living room with Ishizu where the others were sitting.

Marik was in the floor playing with Marcel, who was rather happy to finally meet his father. The same could be said for Marik, who was thrilled to meet his son.

Malik was sitting on the couch with Bakura and Yami. He was watching his lover and son play together, enjoying the sight that he thought he would never have the chance to see.

Bakura looked up the moment that Atemu and Ishizu entered the room and said, "What did the priest say?"

"Seto's going to work on it, but it's going to take a little time." Atemu said as he sat down in the recliner.

Bakura threw up his hands. "Great! While he's working on it, our lovers are thinking that we're gone and not coming back!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Calm down, Bakura, Atemu and I are in the same boat you are. We know how you feel, but we have to do things legally." Yami said.

Bakura glared. "I don't care! I would like Ryou to know that I'm alive!" Bakura snapped.

"And Yami and I want Yugi and Heba to know that we're alive! There's nothing that we can do right now!" Atemu snapped back.

Ishizu sighed. "There are certain things that Seto has to do before he is going to be able to get everything he needs. What he's doing is not exactly legal. He's putting himself on the line to do this." Ishizu said.

"All we can do is sit and wait for him to get everything done." Yami said.

Bakura was obviously not happy about that.

"In the meantime, can I make a suggestion?" Odion asked.

"What's that?" Atemu asked.

"We need to find you guys some modern day clothes. Those are not going to do in this day and age." Odion said.

For the first time, the four ex-spirits realized that they were still wearing clothes from ancient Egypt.

"Oh. That would be a good idea." Atemu admitted, blushing lightly.

"I think I have some clothes that will fit you guys for you to go out shopping in. You can get whatever you like at the mall." Malik said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

Malik left the room to go and get the clothes.

"You can stay here while we're waiting for Kaiba to get everything he needs done." Ishizu said.

"Thank you, Ishizu." Yami said.

"Anytime." Ishizu said.

Malik returned with four sets of clothes. "All right. There are two guestrooms upstairs. You guys can change in them, and there are two bathrooms." Malik said.

"Thanks." Yami said as he was handed a pair of clothes.

"Two of you are going to have to pair up and share a room while you're here." Malik said.

"Why just two?" Marcel asked.

"Your father and I will be sharing a room." Malik said.

"Why?" Marcel asked.

"Never mind. it's nothing that concerns you." Malik said.

"Unless they make him a big brother." Bakura muttered.

Marik smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up!" Marik snapped.

Marcel was confused.

"Don't worry about it, Marcel." Ishizu told her nephew.

"Come on. Let's all get changed so that we can go. And Yami and I can share a room." Atemu said.

"All right." Ishizu said.

The three were shown upstairs.

Yami and Atemu went into their room to change.

"You certainly spoke up fast on us sharing a room." Yami said as they changed.

"Well, I really don't think that wither one of us care to share a room with Bakura. After all, he's going to be very hard to get along with until he gets to see Ryou again." Atemu said.

"I see your point. Good thinking." Yami said.

Once all four were changed and ready, the group headed downstairs.

"All right. Now that we're ready, let's get going." Malik said.

The group left the house to go shopping.

* * *

"Papa! Wake up!" two voices shouted.

Yugi grunted as a force landed on him and jolted him awake. He opened his eyes and looked up at his son and daughter. "What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Come on, Papa! Get up!" Miranda said excitedly, her amethyst shining.

Yugi sat up as his children sat on either side of him. "What's gotten you two so excited?" Yugi asked.

"It snowed last night!" Jordon said happily.

Yugi blinked. "It did?" Yugi asked.

Both nodded.

Yugi climbed out of bed and opened the curtains.

Sure enough, the ground was completely covered in snow. It was a beautiful sight.

"It sure did snow." Yugi said.

"Can we go out and play in it, Papa?" Jordon asked.

"Only after we eat breakfast." Yugi replied.

"Okay." the two kids said before they scampered off.

Yugi shook his head. 'Those two love the snow.' Yugi thought. He went and got a shower before he dressed in a pair of pants along with a sweater.

"You up too?" Heba asked.

Yugi turned to find his brother standing in the doorway. "Let me guess. Arlene and Garrett woke you up to tell you that it snowed during the night." Yugi said.

"Yep. They were thrilled." Heba said.

"Come on. We'd better go feed them because they're going to want to go out and play in the snow." Yugi said.

"The teenagers are going to want that as well." Heba said.

The two left their room and headed down the hall to the dining room where they found everyone except for Syrus and Alexis.

"Where are Syrus and Alexis at?" Yugi asked.

"We had assigned days for certain meals, remember?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. They're making breakfast right now." Jaden said.

"When can we go play in the snow?" Arlene asked.

"As soon as we eat and bundle up. Not before." Heba said.

"I can't wait to get out in the snow and play in it." Jesse said.

"No kidding. It's real fun to play in the snow." Bastion agreed.

Yugi and Heba sat down as they listened to all the kids talk about when they would go and play in the snow.

"Well, we'll be outside for a while." Heba said.

"Yeah, but we have to make sure that they won't get sick from being in the snow too long. Being sick on Christmas is no fun at all." Yugi said.

"Nope. We've both been there." Heba said.

It wasn't long before Alexis and Syrus came out with breakfast.

"I hope you're all hungry." Alexis said.

The tow had made a breakfast of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, grits, and toast.

"Did you make enough?" Heba asked.

"Well, with this group, we figured that we'd better make extra." Alexis said.

"Yeah. We all do eat a lot." Syrus added.

The group then sat down and started to eat breakfast.

* * *

Atemu, Yami, and the others were all in the mall, hunting for clothes.

Yami and Atemu had found a leather store and had gone in since it was something that they had liked.

"You know, I have to blame Yugi for me liking this stuff." Yami said.

"I know what you mean. Their tastes in clothes rubbed off on us.' Atemu agreed.

Ishizu walked into the store and said, "I know you two like leather, but I would suggest getting some winter clothes as well. It'll be cold in Japan."

"Thanks, Ishizu. We'll do that." Yami said.

"We'll pay you back for all this." Atemu said.

Ishizu waved him off. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to help." Ishizu said.

After paying for the leather things, Yami and Atemu headed for another store to buy some winter things.

"You know, it might be better to wait until we get to Japan to get these kinds of clothes." Yami said.

"Yeah. No offense, Ishizu, but it doesn't get cold here very often, so Egypt doesn't have the best winter clothes." Atemu added.

Ishizu smiled. "I know. It can wait until then." Ishizu agreed.

The group met back up with Bakura, Marik, Malik, Marcel, and Odion.

"We figure we can get some warmer clothes when we get to Japan." Atemu said.

"It'll be better that way. They'll be better made in Japan." Malik agreed.

"Then let's go." Bakura growled before walking off.

"He is going to be hard to get along with for a while." Yami said.

"He's a sourpuss." Marik muttered.

"Come on. We should go. We don't have Ryou here to calm Bakura down when he gets pissed." Ishizu said.

The group then headed the way that Bakura had gone.

* * *

After lunch, the group at Duel Academy had gone outside to play in the snow.

While the kids played, Yugi and Heba sat off to the side and watched them all play.

"It's nice to have days like this" Yugi said.

"You mean when we can just watch them play and have fun. Actually be kids." Heba said.

"Yeah. Even Zane has gotten into it." Yugi said as he watched the oldest of the kids play as well.

Heba laughed. "He's one of the ones that I thought would never play like this." Heba said.

Yugi shrugged. "When it knows, it seems like everyone turns into a big kid." Yugi said.

Then, Yugi was hit with a snowball. "Hey!" Yugi exclaimed.

Axel was laughing.

"Nice shot, Axel!" Chazz called.

"All right. I think that they just declared war." Heba said.

Yugi smirked. "I agree." Yugi said. He made a snowball that he threw.

"Hey!" Chazz exclaimed.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Jaden shouted.

Everyone took cover somewhere and started throwing snowballs.

After the snowball fight ended, the four kids started making a snowman.

"That's a nice-looking snowman." Yugi said as he and Heba walked over.

"Thanks, Uncle Yugi." Garrett said.

"What can we use for his face, though?" Miranda asked.

"I have an idea. I'll be right back." Heba said before he headed inside.

"Papa, we can't get the head up there." Jordon said.

"All right. I'll help." Yugi said.

By the time Yugi got the head on, Heba had returned.

"I figured we could use buttons for the eyes, a rock for the nose, and some string for the mouth." Heba said.

"Yay!" all four kids said.

Yugi and Heba held the kids up at different times so that they could put the things on the snowman's face.

"Hey! That's a great snowman!" Jaden said as the group walked over.

"Thanks." Arlene said.

After playing in the snow for a while later, the group went in to get some hot chocolate.

* * *

~One Week Later~

Seto look through the four folders on his desk. "Finally." Seto said.

The door opened, and Joey walked in.

"Hey, Seto." Joey said as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Hi, Puppy. How are you?" Seto asked as Joey walked over to him.

"I'm fine, and yes, my doctor's appointment went just fine." Joey said as he sat down on Seto's lap.

"That's good news. Was the doctor able to tell you if the baby was a boy or a girl?" Seto asked.

Joey smiled. "Yes, he was, and we are going to be having ourselves a little boy." Joey said.

Seto smiled. "I get a son then." Seto said.

"Yes, you do." Joey said. He then noticed the folders on the desk. "What are those?" Joey asked.

"The identities I made up for Atemu, Yami, Bakura, and Marik." Seto answered.

"You got them done?" Joey asked.

Seto nodded. "I'm leaving this afternoon to go to Egypt." Seto said.

"I'll be coming with you." Joey said.

"I had already figured that one." Seto said.

"Good." Joey said.

"Come on. We should get to the mansion so we can pack a few things. We have a long trip ahead of us." Seto said. He grabbed the folders before the two left the office.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Ishizu met Seto and Joey at the airport. "Thank you for doing this for them, Kaiba." Ishizu said.

"Don't bother. I didn't do it for you. Where are they?" Seto asked.

"Back at my home." Ishizu answered.

"All right. The plane will be ready to leave in an hour. I'll take you all back to Japan." Seto said.

Ishizu nodded before the three got in the car and headed back to the Ishtar house.

When they got in the house, they found themselves facing Yami, Atemu, and Bakura.

"You guys are back!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yes, Joey. We are." Atemu said. He glanced at Joey's stomach and said, "It looks like you and Seto have been busy."

Joey blushed.

Seto smirked. "Yes. We have." Seto said.

"Seto!" Joey exclaimed.

"There is a ten-year-old boy in this house, so please keep remarks like that to a minimum." Ishizu said.

"So, did you get it done?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, I did." Seto said as they walked into the living room.

Marik and Malik joined them.

Seto took out the folders and handed them to each person. "Memorize that information. It's everything that you need. Yami. Atemu. I took the liberty of giving you both jobs.' Seto said.

"Where?" Yami asked.

"At the Duel Academy along with Yugi and Heba. Yami's going to be another schoolteacher like Yugi. You'll teach Duel Monsters to the kids." Seto said.

"I can live with that." Yami said.

"And Atemu is going to be working with security." Seto said.

"Security? Why?" Atemu asked.

"One, you would be one of the best to keep the kids at the school safe because you're so observant. Two, Heba will be your boss." Seto said.

"That I can handle." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You'll be sleeping with your boss." Marik snickered.

"Hey! In my defense, we were sleeping together before he became my boss." Atemu said.

"Since you two were brothers, I kept that." Seto said.

"So, our last name is Sennen." Atemu observed.

"Yes." Seto said.

"Bakura Mao." Bakura muttered.

"I just came up with something there." Seto said.

"Ishmal." Marik said.

"Another don't ask." Seto said.

"Thanks. Does this mean we can go to Japan now?" Yami asked.

"Yes. In fact, we'll get there about the time that Ryou does." Seto said.

"Let's go." Bakura said, jumping up.

The group got their things together before they headed back to the plane. The Ishtars went, too, since they were going to the party on Duel Island.

* * *

"Papa, why are we seeing Joey and Seto?" Angela asked.

"Because Joey wanted to see us, and they're taking us to Duel Island." Ryou answered.

Joey opened the door and smiled. "Hey, Ryou. Come on in." Joey said.

Ryou walked in.

"Hey, Angela." Joey said.

"Joey, why are you fat?" Angela asked.

"Angela! Be nice." Ryou scolded.

"Sorry, Joey." Angela said.

"It's okay. I'm pregnant." Joey said.

"That's good." Ryou said.

"Come on, Ryou. There someone I want you to meet." Joey said.

"Really? Who?" Ryou asked.

"You'll see." Joey said, leading Ryou toward the living room.

Angela saw Marcel and ran over. "Hi, Marcel." Angela said.

"Hi, Angela!" Marcel said.

Ryou looked and froze. He saw Bakura first.

"Hi, Ryou." Bakura said.

Ryou fainted.

Bakura ran forward and barely managed to catch him. "What? Are they all going to faint?" Bakura asked.

"Probably. It's quite the shock." Ishizu said.

"What's wrong with Papa?" Angela asked, worried.

"Don't worry, Angela. Your father just had a bit of a shock. He'll be fine." Malik said, ruffling Angela's hair.

Bakura noticed his daughter. 'Wow. Angela's a cute girl.' Bakura thought as he put Ryou on the couch.

"We'd better be ready because Yugi and Heba will faint, too." Joey said.

"Heba won't faint." Atemu said.

"Nope. He'll hit the roof before he hits Atemu." Yami said.

Atemu winced. "It hurts just thinking about it." Atemu said.

It wasn't long before Ryou came to. "Bakura! You're back! How?" Ryou asked.

"The gods gave us another chance." Bakura answered.

Ryou smiled and hugged Bakura. "I don't care why. I'm just glad that you're back. I missed you so much!" Ryou said.

"Yeah. Whatever." Bakura said. He didn't like the others seeing this.

Ryou knew that was Bakura's manly way of saying that he was glad to see Ryou, too.

"Papa, who is this?" Angela asked, looking curiously at the man that looked just like her father.

Ryou smiled. "Angela, do you remember me telling you about your daddy?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. You said that he couldn't be with us." Angela said.

"Well, this is him." Ryou said.

Angela's eyes widened. "You're my daddy?" Angela asked.

"Well, I guess I am." Bakura said.

"DADDY!" Angela cried as she jumped on Bakura, knocking Bakura to the ground.

"Saw that coming." Seto said.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, Daddy." Angela said excitedly, her brown eyes shining.

Bakura was rather surprised since most people were afraid of him when they first met him "Huh, hi." Bakura said.

"Wow. I didn't expect her to take to Bakura so well." Malik said.

"I just hope our kids take that well to us." Atemu said.

"I do, too." Yami said.

The two watched as Bakura talked with his daughter, hoping to have that same kind of connection with their own children.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The group goes to Duel Academy. Yugi and Heba will see Yami and Atemu again most likely.

R&R.


	4. Duel Island

Here's the next chapter.

I'm going to be away for Christmas. I won't be able to update again until Saturday 12/26 or Sunday 12/27. Sorry about that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- Duel Island

"I can't believe it!" Tea exclaimed as she hugged Yami.

"Hey, Tea. It's good to see you again." Yami said as he hugged the girl back.

"I was really glad to hear that you were back, Atemu." Tristan said as he shook Atemu's hand.

"We're glad to be back here, too, Tristan." Atemu replied.

Marik and Bakura were both making gagging noises.

"Too sappy." Bakura said.

"No kidding." Marik said.

"Did they have to bring them back, too?" Tea asked.

"Well, we're glad that they're back." Ryou said.

"Can you keep them in control?" Tristan asked.

"We'll try." Malik replied.

"I am just glad that they will be here in Japan, and I am in Egypt. It means that I won't have to deal with them." Ishizu said.

Bakura blinked, surprised. "You both live in Japan?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah. I thought you knew that." Ryou said.

"They said you were in England." Bakura said.

Ryou laughed. "I go there for Christmas holidays so that Angela and I can spend it with family. Since Yugi and Heba organized that party on Duel Island, we came back early. I live here in Domino on a regular basis." Ryou said.

"And I live here, too. I mean, after you guys left, all four of us Lights ended up pregnant and missing you guys like crazy, so we understood what the others were going through. We all stayed close to support each other." Malik said.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Marik said.

"When are we going to see Heba and Yugi anyway?" Atemu asked.

"We leave this afternoon, actually." Seto answered. He looked over at Joey and said, "You did call Yugi and let him know that there were four other people coming, didn't you?"

Joey looked confused. "Was I supposed to?" Joey asked.

"Yes. I told you to do that three days ago." Seto said.

"Whoops." Joey said.

Seto groaned. "You forgot?" Seto asked, exasperated.

"Apparently." Joey said.

"You weren't telling him that we were coming, were you?" Yami asked. He had been hoping to surprise Yugi.

"No. Joey was just going to tell Yugi that there would be four extra people coming. He wouldn't have known who it was until we got there." Seto answered.

"You'd better call and let Yugi know." Ishizu said.

"Right." Seto said, taking out his cell phone. He dialed Yugi's cell phone number.

"_Hello?_" Yugi said.

"Hi, Yugi. It's Seto." Seto said.

"_Oh, hey, Seto. I haven't heard from you in a while. You guys are arriving this afternoon, right?_" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We'll be there around four, I believe." Seto said.

"_Okay. We're expecting you guys._" Yugi said.

"Listen, Yugi. The reason I was calling was to tell that four other people are going to be coming with us for the party." Seto said.

'_Oh. Anyone I know?_" Yugi asked.

"Kind of. They're some old friends from back in our teenage years." Seto said.

"_Oh. Duelists?_" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Seto said.

"_Okay. That's fine. It's your island, so you can bring whoever you want._" Yugi said.

"I just wanted you to know in case there was anything you needed to get." Seto said.

"_We might get some extra food just in case. Heba and I were taking the kids to the mainland when we went to get Grandpa anyway, so we can pick up some more food then._" Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi. We'll see you later." Seto said.

"_All right, Seto. Bye._" Yugi said.

"Bye." Seto said and hung up the phone.

"He doesn't suspect anything, does he?" Atemu asked.

"Nope. He asked if he knew them, and you heard me sat some old friends our teenage years. Yugi asked if they were duelists, and I said yes." Seto said.

"Not a total lie." Tea said.

"She's right. We all did duel at some point." Yami agreed.

"See. I didn't lie to him, and he knows that you're coming without knowing it's you. Relax." Seto said.

"All right. When do we go to this island?" Bakura asked.

"We leave in an hour." Seto said.

The group nodded and got ready to leave.

* * *

"Kids, come on!" Yugi called.

Miranda, Jordon, Arlene, and Garrett came running up to Yugi and Heba.

"Are we going to see Grandpa?" Arlene asked.

"Yes. We're going and bringing him here for the party." Heba answered.

"Yay!" the four kids exclaimed excitedly.

Yugi then turned to the teenagers. "We're trusting you guys alone for a while." Yugi said.

"Come on, dad. What do you think we're going to do?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden, I have chosen never to ask myself that question." Yugi said.

"We'll be fine." Alexis said.

"I hope so. Zane, I'm leaving you in charge while we're gone." Yugi said.

"Why not me or Axel?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus, the last time I left you in charge, I came home to a mess." Yugi said with a smile.

Atticus had the decency to blush at that.

"I don't want to be in charge." Axel said.

"And that's why I don't put you in charge. Zane, you will look after them all and keep them in line." Yugi said.

"No problem, Dad. I'll make sure that they all behave." Zane said.

"Good. Come on, kids. Let's get going." Yugi said.

Yugi, Heba, and their kids left the island, leaving the teenagers alone.

"So, what should we do while they're gone?" Syrus asked.

"We can do just about anything." Bastion said.

"I say we play in the snow some more." Alexis said.

Everyone agreed and went to bundle up before going out and playing in the snow.

* * *

Heba, Yugi, Miranda, Jordon, Arlene, and Garrett all arrived on the mainland.

"Where's Grandpa?" Arlene asked.

"He'll be here soon, honey. Just be patient." Heba told her.

Yugi had been thinking. He turned to Heba and said, "Heba, I think that one of us should go and get some extra food since we're going to have some extra guests. The other one can stay here and wait for Grandpa."

"I agree with you on that. I'll go with Arlene and Garrett and get the food. You three can wait for Grandpa." Heba said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We'll see you guys when Grandpa gets here. Don't worry about it." Heba said.

"All right. We'll wait for Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Come on, kids. Let's go." Heba said.

Heba, Arlene, and Garrett all left.

"Papa, how long before Grandpa arrives?" Jordon asked, looking up at his father.

"I don't know, son. It shouldn't be too long." Yugi said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami and the others had arrived at Duel Island.

"I can't wait to see Heba again." Atemu said.

"I know what you mean." Yami said, understanding his brother's feelings.

"You'll see them soon enough." Seto said.

The group got off the boat that had brought them to the island, and they walked out onto the island.

"Wow! This is a big school." Marik said as he looked around.

"Some of the buildings are dorms for the students. Most of the students are gone now, though." Seto said.

The group walked on toward the dorms.

It wasn't long before they heard the sound of laughter.

"What's that?" Tristan asked.

"We'll find out now." Seto said.

The group walked around and saw the teenagers playing in the snow.

"It's the kids having fun." Joey said with a smile.

Atemu looked around and said, "But where are Yugi and Heba? And the kids?"

"That's odd. They should have been here." Seto said.

"Well, let's find out why they're not." Joey said. He turned toward the group and said, "Hey, kids!"

The group of teenagers stopped and turned to see some familiar faces as well as a few that weren't so familiar.

"Hey, Joey!" Jaden called.

The group approached the teenagers, and they ones that knew each other said hi.

"We didn't realize you would be here this soon." Alexis said.

"We got here earlier that I anticipated." Seto replied.

"Where are Yugi and Heba at?" Tea asked.

"Oh. They went to the mainland to get Grandpa. They took the kids with them." Syrus said.

"That's good to know. We were wondering where they were." Malik said.

Jaden, being the bold one, said, "Who's with you?"

"Well, that one is going to be hard to believe." Ishizu said.

"Come on. It can't be that bad." Axel said.

"Why don't we go on in and talk about it?" Ryou suggested.

Agreeing, the group headed in.

* * *

Heba was in the store with his two children, getting the extra food that they needed for the party.

"No, kids. We aren't getting anything more than what we need." Heba said sternly.

"Why not?" Garrett asked.

"Because we don't need all that, Garrett. We are getting what we need, and that's all." Heba told him.

Once the three had all that they needed, Heba went and paid for everything. They then headed back to the dock and got on the boat that was headed back to Duel Island.

"Papa, is Grandpa going to be here soon?" Arlene asked.

"Yes, he will. You'll see him soon enough." Heba replied.

"I can't wait to see Grandpa. He always has such cool stories to tell." Garrett said, referring to the stories from when Solomon had been an archeologist.

"I know. I can't wait to see what story he tells this time." Arlene agreed.

Heba smiled. 'They always love to hear Grandpa's stories. Than again, they love to hear the stories that Yugi and I tell them about their fathers. I know that Yami and Atemu would have loved to have been a part of their children's lives. I hope one day they can meet their fathers.' Heba thought.

Heba hated the fact that his children as well as his niece and nephew had never had the chance to meet their fathers, and he hated that Yami and Atemu hadn't known about them. He always held out hope that it would happen, that the children would get the chance to meet their fathers one day.

* * *

"No way! You guys are the ancient spirits that Dad and Heba told us so much about!" Jaden exclaimed.

"That's awesome! I thought we'd never get the chance to meet you guys!" Jesse added.

"Dad and Heba told us all about you. They spoke highly of you." Zane added in his calm manner.

Atemu, Yami, Bakura, and Marik were all stunned.

"They told you about us?" Yami asked.

"Sure. Dad and Heba told us stories all the time. In fact, they tell them a lot because the kids like to hear about you." Atticus said.

"Dad?" Yami asked.

"They're talking about Yugi. They all refer to him that way." Seto explained.

"Yeah. I know that Pops and Heba are going to be thrilled when they see you again." Axel said.

"Did Yugi go crazy on adopting kids?" Atemu asked.

The kids started laughing.

"No. Truthfully, Jaden is the only one that he adopted. The rest of us kind of adopted Yugi as our father." Alexis said.

"Yeah. We all have either no family or families that don't care, and Yugi cared about us all when he started teaching us. We sort of consider our father figure." Chazz said.

"That sounds like Yugi." Yami admitted.

"Well, he's great to us all. None of us had families to go to during Christmas, so Dad decided to stay here and throw a party for us all." Syrus said.

"I'll be glad when they do get here. I know all of you have to want to meet the kids." Ryou said.

"No kidding." Yami said.

A moment later, Arlene and Garrett came running into the room.

"Hey, guys!" Arlene said.

"We're back!" Garrett added.

"You guys got Grandpa already?" Jaden asked.

"No. We went with Papa to get extra food, so we came back early." Garrett said.

"Oh." Alexis said.

Atemu was stunned at the sight of his two ten-year-old children.

"Kids, where are you?" Heba asked from outside the room.

"Uh-oh." Joey said.

"What?" Tea asked.

"How is Heba going to react to this?" Joey asked.

No one had time to think about the answer to that question.

Heba walked into the room. "We came back early because Yugi thought it would be a good idea to get some extra food. He's waiting for Grandpa with Miranda and Jordon." Heba said. He noticed the looks on all their faces. "What?" Heba asked, wondering what had gotten into them all.

"Um, you might want to sit down for this one." Jaden said.

Heba laughed. "Jaden, there is nothing that you can do that will shock me." Heba said.

"Don't bet on it." Seto said.

"Why?" Heba asked, turning his attention to Seto.

Unfortunately, Atemu was standing right beside Seto, so Heba saw him plain as day.

Heba's jaw dropped. "Atemu?" Heba said.

Atemu smiled tentatively. He wasn't sure how Heba was going to react to him being back. "Hey, Heba." Atemu said.

Heba was in shock for a moment. He wasn't quite sure what to think.

The group wondered what was going through Heba's mind at the moment.

Atemu took a step forward. "Heba, are you okay?" Atemu asked.

That snapped Heba out of his stupor.

"Atemu!" Heba exclaimed as he ran forward and jumped at Atemu, wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck tightly.

Atemu barely managed to keep his balance at having Heba jump at him like that, but he managed to keep them both up on their feet.

"Atemu, I can't believe that you're here! What's going on?" Heba asked.

"Well, in short, the gods let us come back to lead normal lives now." Atemu said.

Heba looked up at Atemu. "You mean, you're here to stay?" Heba asked, wanting to make sure that he understood Atemu right.

"Yes. We're back for good." Atemu said.

"That's great! I can't believe that you're back." Heba said.

Atemu chuckled. "I'm glad that we're back, too." Atemu said as he leaned down to kiss Heba.

Bakura and Marik made gagging noises at the sight.

A swift hit from Ryou and Malik shut them both up.

"Well, there's just one left to find out now." Ishizu said.

"Yeah. Yugi will probably faint." Joey said.

"Well, Malik and Ryou fainted, so Yugi might as well, too." Yami said.

"Heba's the only one that managed to not faint at the sight." Seto remarked.

Arlene and Garrett were watching in confusion. They were wondering who the man was that their father was hugging and kissing. It was also confusing them that he looked so much like Heba. The two also knew that this man looked a great deal like the man that Heba had described to them as their other father,

Heba, realizing that his kids hadn't met Atemu yet, let go of Atemu and turned around. "Arlene. Garrett. Come here." Heba said.

The two did as Heba said.

"Arlene, Garrett. This is your daddy. Atemu, these are our kids." Heba said.

Arlene and Garrett's eyes widened in shock.

"This is him?" Arlene asked.

Heba nodded.

Atemu smiled, glad to finally meet his kids. "Hey. It's good to see you." Atemu said.

"DADDY!" the two kids exclaimed, jumping at Atemu and into his arms.

The combined weight of the two knocked Atemu off of his feet and onto the floor.

"It's great to finally see you, Daddy." Arlene said.

"Yeah. We weren't sure we ever would." Garrett added.

Atemu laughed. "Well, I'm glad to finally meet you, too." Atemu said.

Heba smiled as he watched his kids with their father. 'Finally. My Christmas wish came true.' Heba thought.

"Hey, Heba. When's Dad getting back?" Jaden asked

Heba turned to his nephew. "Not sure. Grandpa hadn't arrived yet. They won't be getting back until he gets there." Heba said.

"I wonder how long that will be." Bakura muttered.

Ryou elbowed him to tell him to be quiet.

"Come on. We might as well show you guys what rooms you'll be in." Bastion said.

The group then headed out of the foyer to the rooms upstairs.

* * *

"Grandpa!" Miranda and Jordon exclaimed, running over to hug Solomon.

Solomon laughed as he hugged his great-grandchildren. "Well, hello. It's good to see you two again." Solomon said.

"We're glad that you were able to come, Grandpa." Miranda said.

"I'm glad, too." Solomon said.

Yugi walked forward. "Hey, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Hi, Yugi. It's good to see you again, too." Solomon said.

"Well, where are all your bags?" Yugi asked.

"We'll have to get all the gifts, too." Solomon said.

"Right." Yugi said.

The group set to getting everything and then headed to the docks.

* * *

"I'm glad you're back, Atemu." Heba said as the two sat down on the bed in Heba's room.

"I am, too. You have no idea how happy I am to be back, or how surprised I was when the gods told us that we all had kids." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "I guess that was a surprise." Heba agreed.

"No kidding. It must have been hard on you all." Atemu said.

"It was a little hard. We got through it, though." Heba said. He leaned against Atemu and said, "You know, this year I really got what I wanted for Christmas."

"You did?" Atemu asked, surprised.

Heba nodded. "Every year, Yugi and I have asked for the same thing. We both asked that you and Yami as well as Bakura and Marik would somehow be able to come back. This year, we got what we wanted." Heba said.

"I'm glad of that." Atemu said as he leaned down and kissed Heba.

* * *

"Wow. This place is quiet." Yugi said when they got there.

"Well, let's get these gifts under the tree." Solomon said.

"Um, Grandpa. It's more like around the tree." Yugi said.

The group headed upstairs and walked into the lounge that the tree was in. There were presents all over the place.

After finding placed, Yugi helped his grandfather put his suitcases in the room he would be staying in.

"Thanks, Yugi." Solomon said.

"Any time, Grandpa." Yugi said. He turned to Miranda and Jordon and said, "You can go and play with your cousins if you want."

The two nodded before they ran off to find Arlene and Garrett.

"I think I'll go rest a little bit." Yugi said.

"All right. I'll see you later." Solomon said.

Yugi left the room and headed down the hall to his room. He walked in, shut the door, and turned around.

And nearly had a heart attack.

Yami was sitting on the bed. "Um, hi, Yugi." Yami said.

Hearing Yami speak, Yugi knew that he was real.

And fainted.

Yami jumped up and ran over, barely managing to catch Yugi before he hit the floor. 'Should have seen that coming?' Yami thought. He walked back over to the bed and lay Yugi down on it.

It wasn't long before Yugi woke up.

"Yami, what are you doing here? How are you here? What is going on?" Yugi asked.

"Calm down, Yugi. The gods decided to let us come back and live normal lives. We get to stay." Yami said.

"You do?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

Yugi hugged Yami tightly. "Yami, that's the greatest news that I have ever heard." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "My thoughts exactly." Yami said. After a moment, he added, "Yugi, not that I don't love seeing you again, but I'd like to meet my kids."

"Oh, right." Yugi said, pulling away. "I'll go get them. Be right back." Yugi said before he got up and left the room.

Yami stayed where he was.

Yugi soon returned with Miranda and Jordon, who had already been told who Yami was.

"DADDY!" the two cried, running and hugging Yami.

"Hi, kids. It's great to finally meet you." Yami said, hugging his kids tightly.

Yugi smiled at this. 'Things are really looking up for us now.' Yugi thought.

* * *

That night, everyone gathered together for dinner.

Solomon had been told what had happened, and he was beyond happy for them all.

Miranda, Jordon, Arlene, Garrett, Marcel, and Angela were all beyond happy to have finally met their fathers.

Yami, Atemu, Marik, and Bakura were happy to have met them.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik were happy that their lovers were back and that their kids had the chance to get to know their fathers now.

Everyone else was happy for them in general.

It would be a big adjustment, but everyone was looking forward to it.

Even the teenagers were looking forward to getting to know them since they had already heard so much about them.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I won't be able to finish this story until after Christmas, but I promise that I will finish it.

Next: Christmas Day!

R&R.


	5. Christmas Day

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry that I didn't get this done before Christmas. This is the last chapter, though.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Christmas Day

Yugi and Yami were sleeping soundly in Yugi's bed.

Since all of the Darks had been reunited with their Lights, they didn't want to be away from their Lights too much, so that had decided to sleep with their Lights at night, although there wasn't any argument from their Lights on the matter.

The door to the room flew open.

"PAPA! DADDY!"

Yugi and Yami were both jolted awake when their kids suddenly jumped on them. "Wake up!" Jordon said.

"It's Christmas! Santa came!" Miranda added excitedly.

Yugi glanced at the clock and mentally groaned. 'Yami and I shouldn't have stayed up so late talking last night. I knew these two would be up early, and Yami and I could have waited to talk today.' Yugi thought.

"Come on! Get up!" Miranda said.

"Yeah!" Jordon added.

Yugi sighed. "All right, kids. We'll get up." Yugi said.

"Yay!" the two kids exclaimed.

"Now, go on. We'll be down in a moment." Yugi said.

Miranda and Jordon jumped off of the bed and ran from the room.

Yami groaned. "It's too early." Yami whined as he grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head.

Yugi reached over and pulled the covers away from Yami. "Yami, you might as well get on up." Yugi told him.

"But why, Aibou?" Yami asked.

"Because if you don't, Jordon and Miranda will be back in here, and they won't stop bugging you until you finally get up. Trust me. I know." Yugi said.

"It's way too early." Yami said, pouting.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, enough. You can't pout to save your life, and you know it. Now, get up." Yugi said.

"No." Yami said, grabbing the covers and pulling them back over him.

"Yami, I meant it when I said the kids will be back to get you up. It is Christmas, and this will be the first time that they get to spend it with you. They're excited about Christmas. You can't blame them for that." Yugi said.

Yami lowered the covers and looked at Yugi. "You're still good at guilt trips, you know that." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Good. Now, get up." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Oh, all right." Yami said as he threw off the covers and sat up.

"Come on. We better get ready before the kids come barreling back in here." Yugi said.

The two got up and got dressed before they headed out of the room. They saw Ryou dragging a muttering Bakura out of their room.

"I take it he's not happy with the time." Yugi said.

"Not in the least." Ryou answered.

"It's too early." Bakura muttered.

"Come on, Bakura. The kids are excited about Christmas. Besides, this is the first Christmas that you get to spend wit your daughter, so try and be happy for a change." Ryou said.

Bakura glared at him.

Yami shook his head.

Malik soon came out of his room.

"Where's Marik?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, Marik's already up with Marcel. The moment Marcel came into our room, Marik was up and ready. He's excited about his first Christmas with Marcel." Malik said.

"At least someone is." Yugi said, crossing his arms

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Yami said.

"You didn't want to get out of bed, Yami." Yugi said.

"It's too early." Yami said.

Yugi, Malik, and Ryou all shook their heads.

"Get used to it. You don't sleep late with them, especially on Christmas." Yugi said.

Malik and Ryou nodded their agreement.

"What's going on?" Heba asked.

"We're explaining to Yami and Bakura that they don't sleep late when it comes to the kids on Christmas." Ryou explained.

"Ah! That makes sense." Heba said.

A moment later, Atemu joined Heba. "What's going on?" Atemu asked.

"Not much." Yugi said.

"Come on!"

The group turned to see that Miranda, Jordon, Arlene, Garrett, and Angela, were all looking at them.

"Let's go! Everyone else is in the lounge." Miranda said.

"Yeah. Come on!" Angela agreed.

"All right. We're coming." Yugi said.

The group followed the kids into the lounge where they found all of the teenagers were along with the other adults.

"Look! Santa came!" Arlene said.

"That's because you kids were all good this year." Heba said as he ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Can we open the gifts?" Marcel asked.

"Marcel, you know how we do things." Malik said sternly.

"But-" Marcel started.

"No, Marcel. Breakfast is always first." Malik said.

The kids all looked disappointed.

"Don't worry, kids. We'll open the gifts after breakfast. It won't take as long as you think." Yugi assured the kids.

The group headed to the dining room where they found that breakfast was ready.

"Who fixed breakfast?" Alexis asked.

Yugi looked over at Seto. "Care to explain?" Yugi asked.

Seto shrugged. "I decided to have a cook here to fix breakfast." Seto said.

"On Christmas?" Heba asked.

"Don't worry. The cook is already back on the mainland with his family." Seto said.

"Come on! Let's eat!" Joey said, making a beeline for the food.

"Come on. We'd better get something to eat before he eats everything." Seto said.

The group sat around the table and fixed their plates to eat.

Once they were done with breakfast, the group headed back to the lounge.

"Can we-" Jordon started.

"Yes." Yugi, Heba, Malik, and Ryou said.

The kids headed for the gifts.

Yugi whistled.

The entire group looked at Yugi.

"All right. We need some organization. We can't all be getting gifts from under the tree." Yugi said.

"Quite right." Solomon agreed.

After some quick discussion, Yugi, Heba, Solomon, and Seto all sorted out the gifts and gave them to the different people.

Everyone else sat around, waiting for all the gifts to be sorted out.

Once all the gifts were sorted out, the group started opening the different gifts.

"Cool!" Jordon exclaimed when he saw that he had gotten a remote controlled car.

"It's a doll house!" Arlene exclaimed when she opened one of her gifts.

"All right!" Garrett exclaimed when he saw that he had gotten a Nerf gun.

"Yes!" Miranda said when she saw that she had gotten a collection of the Disney princess dolls.

The older ones smiled as they watched the kids get so excited over the different toys that they had received.

The teenagers were also opening the different gifts that they had gotten, and they were all just as excited at what they had gotten as well.

The adults weren't as worried about what they had gotten, so they were slowly opening the gifts that they had gotten as well.

After all of the gifts had been opened, the kids started to play with theirs.

"Wow. They really do love Christmas." Yami said as they watched the kids play with their toys.

"I know. It's like this every Christmas." Yugi said from where he sat in Yami's lap. He glanced back at Yami, and said, "But I think that the best Christmas gift I got was you."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "So, I'm a Christmas gift?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

Yami smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that I was the best one you got." Yami said as he leaned forward to nuzzle Yugi's neck.

Heba smiled at his brother. "Yugi's right. I think that getting you guys back is the nest Christmas present that we could have gotten." Heba agreed.

The group all smiled.

The teenagers were all watching them.

Jaden smiled at where his father was. "You know, I don't think that I have ever Dad as happy as he is when he's with Yami." Jaden said.

"Well, Yami is the love of Yugi's life, so it's understandable why he was so happy to see him again." Alexis said.

"I'm glad, though. I mean, Pops was always happy, but he seems even happier now." Axel said.

"Indeed. Father always had an air of sadness and loneliness about him." Bastion said.

"Heba, Ryou, and Malik were all the same way." Zane said.

"Well, they've got them back now, so they should be happy." Chazz said in what seemed to be an uncaring manner even though he cared a lot.

Atticus watched the kids. "You know, I think that kids are just as excited to have their fathers as Dad, Heba, Ryou, and Malik are." Atticus said.

The teenagers watched as the kids all went over to their fathers and dragged them over to play with them.

"You know, it's great to see them all so happy." Jesse said.

Syrus looked over at Jaden. "Looks like you've got another father to have to contend with now, J." Syrus said.

"I agree with you. I think I'll be okay with it because Dad is. I mean, I want Dad to be happy now, and he's happy now." Jaden said.

The teenagers all agreed with that.

Yugi, Ryou, Heba, and Malik were watching as their kids were playing with their lovers.

"Happy?" Tea asked them.

"We are. I think that we are happier than we have been in a long time." Yugi replied.

"No joke. I don't think that we could have had anything better to happen this Christmas." Heba added.

"It's great that they are back. I was surprised when we saw them again." Tristan said.

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone turned to see that Serenity and Mokuba were in the doorway.

"Hey. You made it." Joey said as he got up and went over to them.

"Of course we made it, Big Brother. You know we wouldn't have missed this for anything." Serenity said as she hugged her brother.

"What took you two so long?" Seto asked.

"Well, our classes didn't end until a week ago, and there was a major snowstorm where we were, so we weren't able to get a flight out until late last night." Mokuba explained.

"It doesn't matter, Seto. We're just glad that you were able to make it." Yugi said.

Mokuba and Serenity then noticed Yami, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik in the room.

"Wow. When Seto said you guys were back, I had trouble believing it. I can't believe that you are back now." Mokuba said.

"Well, we are back, Mokuba. You have certainly grown." Atemu said.

"You, too, Serenity." Yami added.

"Thanks. It has been ten years since the last time we were able to see you guys, so we were bound to have changed." Serenity said.

Mokuba looked at Bakura and Marik. "Um, they're not going to do anything, right?" Mokuba asked.

"No. They're fine." Yami said.

Bakura shrugged. "We changed some." Bakura said.

"What are those?" Arlene asked, seeing the bags that Serenity and Mokuba were carrying.

"Well, since we have missed the gifts, we might as well go ahead and give these to everyone." Mokuba said.

It turned out the bags were full of gifts for everyone.

"Well, you might as well open the ones that everyone got for you as well." Seto said.

The group did more gift opening.

"This has turned out to be a great Christmas." Ryou said.

"It has indeed." Joey agreed.

* * *

Later, the group sat down to eat dinner.

The dinner consisted of turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, green beans, cornbread, turkey stuffing, deviled eggs, candied yams, corn, and rolls.

The dessert consisted of several different cakes and pies.

Everyone sat down to eat.

"Quite the feast." Serenity commented.

"Well, there's a large group eating here." Yugi said.

It was true.

There were thirty-two people in all that were spending Christmas at Duel Island.

Everyone sat down after they had filled their plates.

"Talk about a gathering. I think that this has been one of the most enjoyable Christmases that we have spent." Ishizu said to Odion.

"I know. I believe that their return has given everyone something to be very thankful for this holiday season. Odion said.

"Indeed. I am thankful for all that had happened." Ishizu said.

The group was busy eating.

"Yugi, I take it that you live on the island." Yami said.

"For the most part. I might as well live here. I spend most of my time on the island since I teach here anyway." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll get used to it." Yami said.

"As well as get used to having two ten-year-old children as well as a fifteen-year-old adopted one." Yugi said as he glanced around the table.

"Yes. I will." Yami agreed.

Heba chuckled. "You'll also have to get used to the other teenagers as well since they all see Yugi as their father as well." Heba said.

"We'll have a lot that we have to get used to." Atemu remarked.

"More than you can imagine." Yugi said.

* * *

The group sat in the lounge talking. The kids were in the floor playing again.

"This has been a great Christmas." Heba said.

"I know." Yugi said. He looked over at his brother. "We finally got out Christmas wish." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "We got out wish and more." Heba said.

Yugi nodded in agreement.

The group was busy talking and playing.

Seto had already challenged Atemu and Yami both to a round of Duel Monsters. Yami had already played Seto and beaten him, although it had been a close match. Seto and Atemu were now playing with the teenagers watching intensely.

Ryou and Malik walked over to join them.

"So, are we all in agreement that we have had the nest Christmas that we have had in a long time this time." Ryou said.

"Right. I don't think that anything else could have made this Christmas any better." Malik agreed.

The group looked out at their friends and families.

"I think that we are all in a great deal of debt to the gods. They are the ones that allowed this to happen. We owe our happiness to them." Yugi said.

"Not our happiness. We were always happy. We are in debt to them for returning our Darks. It's just made us happier than we were before." Heba said.

"Right. We still owe them a great deal." Ryou said.

* * *

In the realm of the gods, the six gods who had decided to allow the four Darks to return to the world of living watched all that had transpired.

"I must say that I believe we made the correct decision in allowing them to return." Ma'at said.

"Agreed. The Lights have not been this happy in a long time." Osiris said.

"Yes. The happiness that both the Lights and the Darks feel is what was necessary. They were forced apart when they should not have been forced apart. The Darks missed a great deal of their children's lives, and the Lights were forced to suffer from all this for years on end. It should not have happened.' Ra said.

The other five looked over at Ra.

"What do you mean?" Isis asked.

"I mean that it was wrong of us to force the Lights and Darks apart in the first place. We knew that they wanted to be together, and we could have stopped had we wanted to." Ra said.

"Then this is just correcting what we did wrong." Hathor said.

"Exactly. We can't correct everything that we did, but we can give them this." Ra said.

"Well, we made a mistake. We can't help that. We have corrected that, though." Anubis said.

"Yes. They have the chance to be happy now, and they deserve it." Ra said as they watched the group having their Christmas.

* * *

Aknankanon, Amara, and the others watched the four ancient spirits with their families.

Amara smiled. "I believe that them gong back was the best thing." Amara said.

"Indeed. Those children need their fathers, and their lovers need them as well." Aknankanon said.

"Perhaps they will truly be happy now." Mahado said.

"I'm certain that they will." Isis said.

"They will rejoin us one day. Until then, they deserve to happy." Aknankanon said.

All of the ancient Egyptians nodded in agreement, glad that the four had found their happiness.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were standing in the doorway.

"This has been a great Christmas, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I know. It's bee great because you're back, and the kids have the chance to know their fathers." Yugi said.

Yami smiled at him. "I can't wait to get to know them. I would like to get to know Jaden as well." Yami said.

"I'm sure that he'll be happy to get to know you." Yugi said.

"I'm glad of that." Yami said.

Jaden looked up and smiled when he saw his father and Yami talking. 'I'm glad that Dad is so happy now. He deserves this.' Jaden thought.

Syrus looked over at Jaden. "You okay?" Syrus asked

Jaden smiled. "I'm fine, Sy. I'm just glad that Dad is so happy." Jaden said.

Syrus smiled as he took his boyfriend's hand in his. "Well, he does deserve it." Syrus said.

"I know." Jaden said. He then look up and smiled. "Well, what do you know?" Jaden said.

"What?" Syrus asked, looking over at Jaden.

Instead of answering, Jaden said, "Hey, Dad! Yami!"

The two looked over as did everyone else.

"What, Jaden?" Yugi asked.

"Take a look up." Jaden said.

Yugi and Yami looked up only to find that they were under a sprig of mistletoe.

"You two have to kiss now." Alexis said.

"Yeah. It's Christmas tradition." Solomon agreed.

Yugi glared over at Solomon. "Why do I get the feeling that you had a hand in this?" Yugi asked.

Solomon smiled innocently. "What gives you an idea like that?" Solomon asked.

"Come on, guys. It's a Christmas tradition, so kiss." Heba said.

"Fine with me." Yami said. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi.

There were whistles and catcalls.

"Just remember that to leave the room, you all have to go under the mistletoe." Yami said with a smirk.

Everyone's jaw dropped at that.

Yami shrugged. "Just saying." Yami said.

As Yami had said, everyone had to pass under the mistletoe to leave the room, so all the couples ended up kissing because of it.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked into their room.

"Well, this has been a great Christmas." Yugi said.

"Yugi, can I as something?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned. "What?" Yugi asked.

"Are you glad that I'm back?" Yami asked.

Yugi walked forward and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "You'll never know how happy I am that you're back." Yugi said. He then leaned up and kissed Yami.

Yami kissed Yugi back. "Just making sure." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm really glad your back." Yugi said.

"So am I." Yami said.

"This has to be the best Christmas that I have ever had." Yugi said.

It would be the first of many great Christmases that they would share together with their friends and family.

**THE END!**

* * *

Hope you liked it.

I want to thank everyone who alerted, reviewed, and favorited this story.

Thanks!


End file.
